Christmas Delights
by 7thchild
Summary: Christmas is coming so what will Yuki get from those she considers family?


**Christmas Delights** By: tearsofsaints (TOS)

Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or even this story. My sister (TOS) wrote this on my request. She doesn't come here so I'll forward things to her.

Cross Academy during the night is very peaceful. Almost dead silence. The only ones stirring are the Night Class who are currently taking up studies at the moment. President Kuran Kaname seemed deep in thought as the others chat excitedly about their upcoming events. The event that most people wait all year and get super excited about; Christmas. It is about one week before Christmas and Kaname has been worried about Yuki's feelings toward the gift he is going to give her. If he gives her "this" will she kindly accept, but frowns afterward? Or will she be smiling with joy at what is in her hands?

While Kaname ponders, Yuki is out scouting the grounds for any out of school behavior. Scouting on a balcony she looks carefully as her eyes are adjusting to the dark. She leaps onto a nearby tree on a branch. Grabbing hold on the next nearby branch suddenly her grips loosens quickly leaving her helpless. She gave a loud scream as she closes her eyes to hit a hard rock she lands in someone's arms. His soft arm and steady movement made it easy for her to open her eyes. It was Zero! Zero finds a soft patch of grass and sets her down from him, "Don't get too lost in your thoughts that you lose grip on reality. I'm going." She responds, "Zero! Thank you for saving me! I just wish you didn't act like such snob." Zero's back had already been in her view. She continues, " Are you getting headmaster Cross Kaien anything?" Zero looks at her, " Anything?" She inhales her breath then releases it slowly, "...for Christmas! I thought we could both get him a present together." Zero stares, " I"ll get him something he had coming for him a long time ago. I'm going now." Yuki sighs looking to him while he walks out of her view.

Headmaster Cross was merrily cooking away a soup in his kitchen has he sings, "I'm getting Yuki something adorable. She'll look so cute. I'm also getting Zero something delicious. He'll love it." Stirring a pot of homemade soup he lifts the ladle to his lips giving a taste test. He looks up to talking to him himself, "Oh, but I'll have to get shopping right away."

Pretty soon a door opens and shuts inside the home. Headmaster announces, " Dinners going to be in a little bit. Wash up before you eat." It was Zero who came into the house. He follows the aroma of soup to the kitchen then looks around puzzled, " Yuki's not here?" Distracted Cross asks, " Yuki's not with you? I thought you guys always come home together." Zero sighs ," Why do you always assume that we're together?" Zero walks out but is stopped by a question Cross, " What are you getting Yuki for Christmas?" Zero replies very crudely, " Do I even need to bother?" hastes himself out of the room to his.

Yuki walks into the room just as Zero slams his door. She has a confused look. Yuki follows the aroma of soup to the kitchen. She asks," What was that all about?" The Headmaster laughs," Just growing into his manhood." With a disgusted look, Yuki said, " I don't think I want to know that."

Finally exams are over and winter break starts. Headmaster Cross thought that this is a good time to go Christmas shopping. Yuki and Zero would both head out to town also to get gifts. Yes. Even Zero. As Yuki was leaving a clothing store full of cute dress she bumps into Zero. She opens her mouth before her eyes, " Sorry, Zero. I never thought I'd run into you of all people." The person questions back, " Zero shops?" Yuki quickly realizes it's not Zero. She looks up to see Ichiru. She got intimidated," Ichiru? You're shopping? By yourself?" Ichiru who is Zero's twin brother responds very plainly, " I'm appalled on how little you know me, Yuki Cross. I have family after all. I'm not always a loner like you make me out to be." Yuki felt nervous, "Uh. Sure. You do this every year? Who are you getting gifts for?" Ichiru slowly smiles leaving Yuki blushing. He replies, " I'm late. I'm going now. Nice of you to bump into me like this. I'll see you, Yuki Cross." Then he turns off in one direction disappearing into the crowds of the people in the store.

Zero has been in and out of stores in the last couple of hours not satisfied with what they represented him with their fines products. Just as he was about to give and go home an idea came to him. He thought of Yuki as he recalls her preference in sweets.

It was just a few hours before the store closes and Yuki only bought one gift. She thought a while back when ran into Ichiru by accident was weird. The words Kaname mentioned of her kept repeating itself in her head. There was also Zero whom she still needed to get something for. An idea got to her and she got all of gifts bought. She then left the store before it was closing.

That night on Christmas Even Ichijou appeared by her window. She opened her mouth, but Ichijou motions a finger to his lips shushing her. She let the window unlock as he silently climbs through. He smiles, " I have a message for you from Kaname. Meet him in the courtyard of the school by the fountain and wear something nice. Bye now." Ichijou silently climbs out the window. Yuki felt anxious, yet excited. She put on her Christmas dress to show to Kaname then crept out of her room quietly.

Kaname holds a retangle box in his hand while counting the stars in the deep dark sky. There was a rustle in the leaves on the ground as a lady steps forward showing herself in the moonlight. Kaname smiles as if an angel was in his presence. Slowly he opens his arms as she embraces him in a long hug. After a while Kaname asks, " I hope you weren't too nervous about this. By the way you look beautiful." Yuki blushes. He releases her then places the neatly put together box in her hands. She looks at it as she slowly unveils the top off the box to reveal a silver hearts charm bracelet. Kaname said, " Merry Christmas, Yuki." A warm smile escapes her face. Easily Kaname removes the charm bracelet from the box to put it on her right wrist. Then he softly kiss her forehead and embrac her in gentle hug. He asks her "Would you like me to walk you home tonight?" She gladly tells him, " I would love that Kaname."

Later that night Zero had been up putting Yuki's gift together. After he finished, he checked on Yuki who was fast asleep. Then heads off to bed as well.

The following morning was Christmas Day. The Headmaster was up. Even though they didn't set up a Christmas tree, he set his gifts down in a neat pile. The Headmaster then strolled into the kitchen. About half an hour later Zero arose also; following him is Yuki. Zero picked up Yuki's present and headed towards the kitchen area. The Headmaster was busy hugging Yuki and giving her his gift for her. It was a cute satin pearl white dress. She hugged him happily, " Thank you! Headmaster it's wonderful. I'll go show it to Zero. Where is he?" Headmaster replied, " I think he's in the kitchen." Yuki hastily took off to the kitchen following the aroma of freshly baked sweets, but stunned at the sight of what was on the table. A red, silk, box with ribbon attached was partly open on the table. Its filled to the brim with an assorted pile of rich chocolate chip cookies . Zero nods the gift at her says " Merry Christmas, Yuki. It's my gift for you. Do you like it?" Staring longingly Yuki said," Thank you so much! I love it. Oh! You need your gift." She rushes out. Zero admires the snow falling slowly outside the window as he waits. She returns holding a fluffy red scarf. Yuki said," This was mine before I met you. Please I want you to have it." She wraps the scarf around Zero's neck. Zero looks at the scarf, " This is for me?" Yuki giggles ,"Merry Christmas, Zero!" Yuki says. Headmaster watched from the opening of the room sniffling ," Aww! You guys look so cute." He hugs both Yuki and Zero in each arm, " Merry Christmas, Zero" presenting Zero's gift which he quickly unwraps opening a box to find a Yuki doll. Zero looks angry and sets the Yuki doll down, "Merry Christmas to you too, Headmaster." Zero swings his right fist as the Headmaster moves missing him his fist smashing the wall behind him. Headmaster panics, " Aaaaah! Now what kind of gift is that?" Yuki giggles over the two quarreling.

Happy Holiday. Best wishes from Kaname, Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster. Merry Christmas!


End file.
